


dfsasas

by celestialeopard



Category: A Million Random Digits with 100000 Normal Deviates - RAND Corporation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialeopard/pseuds/celestialeopard





	1. one

Cyanobacteria often form filaments and may grow in large

masses 1 meter or more in length. Some cyanobacteria are uni-  
cellular, a few form branched filaments, and a very few form

plates or irregular colonies (Figure 13–12). Following division

of the cyanobacterial cell, the resulting subunits may then sepa-  
rate to form new colonies. As in other filamentous or colonial

bacteria, the cells of cyanobacteria are usually joined only by  
their walls or by mucilaginous sheaths, so that each cell leads  
an independent life.


	2. two

Cyanobacteria often form filaments and may grow in large

masses 1 meter or more in length. Some cyanobacteria are uni-  
cellular, a few form branched filaments, and a very few form

plates or irregular colonies (Figure 13–12). Following division

of the cyanobacterial cell, the resulting subunits may then sepa-  
rate to form new colonies. As in other filamentous or colonial

bacteria, the cells of cyanobacteria are usually joined only by  
their walls or by mucilaginous sheaths, so that each cell leads  
an independent life.


End file.
